


Happy Tentacleween Domon

by PaperFox19



Series: Tentacleween [18]
Category: G Gundam
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Tentacles, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Tier 2 Special: Domon wasn’t one for celebrations. The gundum fights are on hold for halloween, so he’s kinda just wonders and gets caught by tentacles from the void.





	Happy Tentacleween Domon

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review  
> Happy Halloween

Happy Tentacleween Domon

Tier 2 Special: Domon wasn’t one for celebrations. The gundum fights are on hold for halloween, so he’s kinda just wonders and gets caught by tentacles from the void.

-x-

It was halloween night and Domon was feeling restless. No fights were allowed on this night, some silly superstition. Domon was livid, he was too old for trick or treating, and not interested in any parties.

He decided to go do some training in space. So he set off into space, his clothing getting dissolved and the skin tight body suit replacing it. Really this suit was ridiculous it was so tight it was like it was painted on.

Taking out his frustration on some passing space rocks. He sighed. ‘What’s so great about this day anyway?’ he thought.

He went to attack another rock when his systems shut down. “What are you doing, what’s going on?!” the robot was unresponsive.

Domon should have known better. He was about to learn the secret of this hollowed night, the veil was weak all through this month, but it was at it’s weakest on this day. Slipping through the void tentacles appeared from the darkness.

“What the heck!?” one arm was grabbed, then the other. His legs were grabbed to. Their grip was tight, unable to break free he found himself lifted up into the air. “Oi!”

More tentacles appeared from the void, slithering through the air like ships through space. The tentacles caressed his body through his suit. “Get out of here!”

Smack! “Gah!” Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack “What the hell!?” two tentacles were working his ass over. Smacking his glutes and making them ripple. His suit gave him 0 protection. It was almost like he was wearing nothing at all.

Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack

His ass got spanked a grand total of 31 times. It was humiliating, worse being the fact his cock started to swell, he was only at a semi but his suit molded around his cock, making his balls more defined.

A tentacle grabbed his cock and began stroking him. Domon blushed, his body shaking in the tentacles’ hold. His length rose to full mast, pulsing in his suit. He was 10 inches long, and the tentacle worked every inch.

His balls weren’t sparred either. A tentacle rose up and juggled his balls, cupping them and caressing them through the suit. The pleasure raced through his body, making him buck his hips.

Domon moaned and groaned, he never experienced such pleasures before. He fapped as any other growing boy, but this was very different. His blush spread from ear to ear.

The tentacle pumped him faster and faster, as another tentacle went to his backside. It slid along the crack of his ass and the suit once again bent and molded. It slipped into the crack of his ass and let the tentacle hot dog him.

This stimulus was spreading through Domon’s body. His nipples became hard, peeking through the suit. The tentacles went after them like a dog after a bone. They flicked his perky nipples, like a kid playing with a light switch. Up and down, up and down, only to throw in curve balls here and there.

His nipples were quite sensitive and inexperienced to this kind of touch. Every flick and caress sent jolts racing down to his cock making it pulse.

Pre began to form at the tip, the suit showed it’s effect, acting like a great big condom, forming a balloon of his pre. Tentacles went after his head, tracing his ear and tickling his neck. “Ahh quit it!”

More tentacles joined the fun, tickling his pits and feet. Domon couldn’t help but laugh and moan. Pleasure mixing with the infectious sensations of tickling.

He needed just a little push. The tentacle gave up hot dogging, and went after his hole. It pushed and pushed and still the suit wouldn’t rip. His hole was breached, and the suit stretched invading his manhole.

“Ohhhh!” he moaned. The tentacle worked inside him taking the suit with him. It wiggled deeper and deeper till he found his special bundle of nerves. “Oh my gawd!” he cried out. The balloon grew as more pre filled it up.

The tentacle fucked his ass, thrusting in and out, making sure to hit his prostate again and again. Domon could no longer resist the pleasure and came.

His cum poured in and filled the balloon up. He panted, staring down at his softening cock. ‘It must be over now right…’

Thrust!

“Ohhhh!” His cock pulsed. The tentacle in his ass kept moving, ramming his sweet spot relentlessly. “Wait stop I just came I…I…I’m cumming!” he came again.

The balloon of cum growing bigger.

The tentacle holding his cock kept stroking him. His ass, his cock, his nipples, his balls and other various erogenous zones were being stimulated all at once. Even the tickling had turned quite pleasurable.

“No more I can’t…I can’t cum anymore!” he was wrong, as he came three more times. His body getting the experience of prostate milking.

He didn’t think it could get any worse he was wrong. The tentacle squeezed his cum balloon, forcing the seed back into his body suit. Domon shivered as his cum soaked his crotch and ran down his legs, but not just down. The seed went everywhere the tentacles helping smear the cum up his abs and pecs. He was drenching in his own semen.

He trembled at the feeling. “So warm and gooey!” It couldn’t get worse right…wrong!

Suddenly his systems were activated, he was transmitting all over the world. The tentacles in one swift movement stripped off Domon’s body suit. “Gah!” he gasped seeing his naked body on all the screens.

The tentacles held him spread eagle. His cum covered body, was seen from every angle. The world was seeing Domon’s cum smeared pits, semen coated pecs and nipples, jizz splattered abs, man milk drenched crotch, and the baby batter rivers down his legs.

His hole was winking to the camera. It was all the tentacles needed to go after him once more. A strange tentacle with an opening went after his cock, inside it were little bumps. As it swallowed his cock the little bumps massaged every inch of his sensitive penis.

It began to work his dick, swallowing him down to the root before pulling back. Poor Domon was drooling just from the stimulus to his cock, coming or going his penis was massaged relentlessly.

Two tentacles latched onto his nipples, perfectly fitting them. Domon felt his nipples get sucked and he arched his back moaning.

One tentacle worked it’s way into his open entrance. It wiggled it’s way into his ass. Not alone for long, a second tentacle found his hole and joined it’s brother inside. With two tentacles in his ass his channel got turned up. “Ohhhh!” he cried out. The tentacles in his ass coiled around each other, slithering and grinding his inner walls.

His 10 inch dick pulsed and dripped pre, spilling into the tentacle around his cock. His sweet spot was getting a one two punch from the tentacles. The man’s ring pulsed, squeezing the two in his ass.

He didn’t think his ass could take much more, only for a third to slide in. “Oh fuck me!” he moaned, a trickle of drool running down his chin.

The screens showed a close up of Domon’s manhole, getting fucked senseless. Domon’s moans of pleasure filled the room.

He couldn’t hold back and came. His seed passed into the tentacle but it didn’t just vanish into the void. Cock tentacles appeared, taking his seed and replicating it.

They fired, spraying his own semen over his face, neck, shoulders, arms, pits, even his back. Domon groaned, the smell of seed turned him on, musk and arousal filled the cockpit.

He was getting drunk on his own musk. The tentacles doubled their efforts to make him cum. Repeated jabs to his sweet spot, the glorious friction in his ass, the stroking of his cock and the little bumps rubbing his sensitive flesh.

His balls lurched as he came again. The cock tentacles rained down more semen. Spraying over his abs, crotch, his legs, and his feet.

He wiggled his toes feeling the cum between them. He loved it, the feeling of being stuffed and covered in cum. The suit headed back to Earth, the tentacles milking him of several orgasms along the way.

Domon arrived back on Earth by dawn’s morning light. The tentacles vanished leaving him in the cockpit naked and drenched in his own semen. He never felt so empty before, so he thrust his own finger in.

This was how his friends found him. Naked, covered in semen, and fingering his hungry hole, a hungry and love drunk look on his face. “Hey guys Trick or Treat?”

Needless to say the boys chose treat!

End


End file.
